


Power Snuggles- Tired

by Blood_Red_Lion



Series: Power Snuggles [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Team Bonding, altean movies, and a little too close, lance is stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Red_Lion/pseuds/Blood_Red_Lion
Summary: If Keith really thought about it, Lance should have expected this kind of thing by now.Movie night couch cuddling.





	Power Snuggles- Tired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crumbcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumbcake/gifts).



> In case ya'll forgot, this entire series was still heavily inspired by the lovely crumbcakeworld on tumblr (just crumbcake here, that took me a second crumb why would you do that to me)
> 
> Am I too lax with the ratings? Idk. Implied boners ahead if you've got a problem lmao.

The third time it happens, Keith is tired.

The four of them were watching an Altean flick in the rec room. Pidge was curled up on the floor, her back against Keith’s knees while Lance lounged on the other side of the couch, arms and legs spread out, head against Hunk’s thigh while he sat on the armrest, offering Lance a bowl of space popcorn.

Keith mused to himself if they ever brought something from home that was decidedly “not space something” would it then become “space-something” when put into orbit on the castle ship.

Lance rejected the bowl, but nudged Keith with a socked foot, “You want?”

Pidge didn’t look up despite being the one that replied, “Pah, of course he wants.” 

Lance’s face went a little pink and Keith wasn’t sure why, “Actually I’m good Pidge, thanks.”

Pidge raised her head at this, blinking slowly at him, “Are you serious?”

Keith wasn’t sure what he was missing, so he shrugged.

Lance looked away and pushed the popcorn at Pidge who had to take it less it fall and spill all over the floor, “Shut up gremlin.”

She rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around Keith’s leg before sticking her tongue out at Lance.

It might have just been Keith’s imagination, but he didn’t think he’d ever seen Lance glare at anyone like that before.

In the end, Keith decided to dismiss it and raised the leg Pidge wasn’t hugging to bend it beneath him, making himself more comfortable in his corner of the couch.

Hunk mumbled a soft, “oh boy.” that went equally ignored.

As the movie progressed Pidge laid her head against Keith’s leg and he casually leaned over to rough up her hair for no other reason than its being there. Lance made an odd noise a moment later and after exchanging a glance with Keith, he shrugged and turned his attention back to the movie.

Eventually Pidge relinquished her hold on Keith to sprawl out on the floor, her head closer to the leg Lance had on the ground. Unbeknownst to the other paladins, she did this subtle scooch for a reason.

During a particularly tense scene, she pinched his ankle and he shrieked causing Hunk and Keith to bolt upright. Keith, who somehow got stuck holding the popcorn, almost dropped it.

“Why Pidgeon?!”

“Cause you’re dumb!”

“BUT WHY.”

Hunk groans and gets up to rewind the scene, not that Keith needs to see the moment the couple realizes they’re completely in love with each other again.

Altean romcoms are a bit confusing but Keith is pretty sure that’s what happened.

At least, the dark haired Altean definitely looked hurt that her best friend was going on a date and while fixing the other girls hair the air seemed to spark around he fingers. Her friend staring at them both in the mirror with an expression that just grew softer until something lit up her face.

Keith is basing this entirely off body language because he still hasn’t learned the language. Pidge knew it. Hunk had a pretty good grasp of it. He was pretty sure Lance was learning, so he knew he was probably the only odd one out, but he didn’t really care. Reading body language wasn’t too hard.

…

With that thought in mind as Hunk pressed play again, Keith glanced at Lance out of the corner of his eyes.

He was still lounging, one leg bent and propped up against the back of the couch, the other still dangerously close to Pidge though he was actively using it to prod at her until she apologized. One arm was being used to prop himself up, so he had better access to assault Pidge, while the other was idle at his hip.

His face read he was too completely distracted by Pidge to care much about anything else.

Which, didn’t really mean much. Because to Keith, Lance was usually unreadable.

But Keith didn’t care.

In his gut he knew Pidge wasn’t going to quit whatever it was she was doing. Not unless someone gave her a reason to stop.

Hunk had moved to sit back on the armrest and Lance was re-situating himself, leaning his head back against his friend’s thigh again.

And Keith…

To be honest? He was a little jealous.

Though not of Hunk or anything!

Hunk was Lance’s best friend, it makes sense that they’re comfortable being so physically close, much like how Pidge was with Keith.

It just… made his chest tighten a little bit that Lance wasn’t that way with him, despite everything. Despite even agreeing that those last two times being wrapped in each other’s arms was something they both wanted to happen again.

It frustrated him on the regular basis.

And suddenly, between the effort expended on watching this stupid movie, keeping up with Pidge’s antics, and the stress involved in not touching Lance, Keith decided he was tired and one of these things had to give.

He’s not sure what caused him to look up at Hunk’s face just before he did it, but when he caught the other paladins eyes he rolled his fondly and got up again, moving over to the seldom used lounge chair. (They usually saved this chair for Shiro, but his team bonding exercises involved more extraneous activity than an Altean movie night lately.)

At the now definitive loss of his pillow Lance twisted a bit at the waist to stare at Hunk, face portraying his blatant betrayal, “What gives?”

Hunk simply shrugged and nodded his head toward Keith who took his opportunity just as it was given.

All he really did was lean over. It shouldn’t have been too big of a deal, but as soon as he did it he realized his mistake.

Because of course he didn’t just lean against Lance’s leg, no, he leaned _all_ the way over so he was basically laying on top of the other boy. The dip in his waist also managed to land perfectly between Lance’s legs so as not to hurt anything important but they fit together like two very snug puzzle pieces and if Keith thought he was sensitive to touch Lance certainly gave him a run for his money with how quick his body was to respond.

Regardless of _that_ awkward twitch against his hip, Keith pressed on.

As far as mistakes went, this one gave him a strange sort of glee to commit.

He wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist and rested his ear low against his chest. Close enough he could hear the moment Lance’s heart caught up to what was happening but far enough down that it wasn’t deafening.

Keith loved it.

It reminded him of Lance’s flushed face without even having to look up.

And Lance was so warm and so surprisingly comfortable once Keith’s body melted into him he simply couldn’t be bothered to move.

Being this close to Lance really was just the most amazing thing.

He sighed contentedly and nuzzled into the other boy, completely oblivious to Hunk’s shaking his head with a dull smile on his face or Pidge’s faint chuckling as she crawled over to lean closer to Hunk than to Lance now.

It took another moment for Lance’s arms to come down, loose around Keith’s shoulders, but once they came down Keith was too content to complain about how long it took.

“Hope I’m not wrecking the movie for you,” Keith offered, though he did not care one way or another. He felt far too at peace here in his arms.

Lance attempted to say something but ended up croaking instead, his throat apparently having gone dry. He tried again and mumbled a simple, “N-nah, this is fine.”

Mhm.

Keith knew that already.

He could feel it, between Lance’s firm hold and the questionable interest still occasionally pressing into his hip.

Alas, so was the life of a teenage boy.

Realizing Pidge had moved, Keith decided Lance had no reason to be so spread out like that and lifted himself up just enough to grab for Lance’s leg and pull it back up onto the couch.

Lance audibly cursed when Keith laid back down and wrapped one leg around his, forcing it to stay on the couch with them. This also pressed Keith dipper into Lance who actually had to raise a hand to his lips to bite into his palm.

Keith would have lied if he’d said that didn’t amuse the hell out of him.

“You alright?”

“Yeah. Yeah I’m…”

Pidge threw a handful of popcorn at them, “Hell yeah, he’s alright. Now stop talking during the movie!”

**Author's Note:**

> The title had more to do with how tired /I/ was writing this more than Keith or Lance ngl.  
> (Car troubles, stuck waiting around for a tow in the middle of the night with my mom who was hella stressed. Was fun lol.)
> 
> Come chat with me on Tumblr @ Blood-red-lion and Dark-unimaginably-stupid-kids


End file.
